Bella misses Edward on Vacation
by sbella
Summary: soon to be a part of " My Cullens and the Quillute Boys Lots of Lemons "


Characters owned by: Stephanie Meyer not me.

Rated: Mature For Lemons NC-17, Sex.

First; Lemon and new to Fan Fic.

Not a day that passed by that I didn't think of him in some way. I loved being with him, hunting with him, spending us time with Renesmee. I never got tired of him. We didn't spend every moment of every day together, but I couldn't imagine that this wasn't the truest love.

I was hard to be apart for a few days at a time. My needs for him increased in a way I never could fully explain. The burning feeling would begin low inside me and smolder. I could ignore it like I could ignore thirst. It was similar in many ways, the thirstier I got the burning was worse. The hungrier I got the lust grew worse.

Edward has been hunting with Emmett and Jasper. Boy time. I am not sure I even want to imagine what they did other than hunt... It was a nice day. Jacob and Renesmee were off hunting with Leah. They would be gone all day. I loved sunny days. We built a porch where the sun hit the back of the Cottage off out bedroom for a few hours on sunny days. I had an uncanny love for lying out in the sun. I didn't tan, but it felt good on my body. I never felt that I had the skin of a killer. I had the skin of the most dazzling princess in the world.

I enjoyed today, with my iPod on, listening to music trying not to think of Edward. I was sure I would fail at that. I could avoid human blood, I could control my thirst, and I could control almost everything. Not my passion for Edward. I got over the fact that Alice could see me. She was always respectful and could be my advocate in keeping peepers away.

Today I was deep into though of the words of the music, glistening in the warm sun. My mind wandered to our second honeymoon on Esme's Island. I tried to ignore it. I was mostly successful, but I felt wetness seeping between my legs. Venomous cum.

I felt good. My cunt felt good. Throbbing with pressure on my clit, gentle and nice. I and daydreamed with me music. I felt slippery vaginal lips rubbing against each other. It was never as good as the real thing. Until I thought I was feeling the real thing. I smiled and hoped and did not open my eyes. I felt a stronger sensation of rubbing against my slit and teasing my clit. I breathed harder and moaned Edwards's name. I know he loved that.

Slowly I felt a finger at my entrance. Tapping, then pushing and gently sliding. I knew he thought I was asleep. I loved this part of my gift. He pressed his finger in me and I gently rocked on him. I spread my legs so slightly. I though I heard him unzip. I had the headphones up very loud. I fought hard not to smile, Just moan. I felt a second finger enter me. Ah it was wonderful, but not what I wanted.

I felt the gentle pressure of his body against mine. He was lying on top of me and it was so wonderful that it made me wetter on Edwards's fingers. I felt him moan. His pants were unzipped and his cock was still in his underwear pressing against my stomach. Long and hard. Huge and erotic.

Edwards's lips were on mine. I responded immediately. That would be normal for an erotic dream. I kissed Edward back and out tongues were in each others mouth and dancing together. I felt Edward push his pants down and I spread my legs furthe apart. He paused of a split second. Then continued.

He began to ever so slightly rubbed his hard rod against my slit. I rocked very gently. He continued to rub himself along my slit, until the wetness allowed his member to slip into my slit with no effort. This was unbearable as the tip of his penis hit my clit. I jerked and yelled his name.

He flicked the earphones out of my ears. He continued rubbing himself slowly inside me.

"You are totally awake." He accused playfully. I smiled. "How long?" he asked.

"A while" I responded. He growled playfully and I felt the tip of his penis enter my enter hole. My body moved with him for a while and opposed to him for a while. We both looked deeply into each others eyes. Every feeling was amazing. I ran my hands through his hair and he leaned back into kiss me. I felt him build an orgasm and that set mine off immediately. I arched my back and yelled his name. He thrust into me and busted and filled me. We kissed. I held him and he stayed in me for a while.

(To be cont…)


End file.
